Patent Document 1 discloses a curable silicone composition which comprises a liquid or solid organopolysiloxane having at least two alkenyl groups in a molecule, wherein the liquid organopolysiloxane has a viscosity of 10 mPa·s or more at 25° C.; an organohydrogenpolysiloxane having at least two silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms and/or organohydrogensilane having at least two silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms in a molecule, wherein the organohydrogenpolysiloxane has a viscosity of 1,000 mPa·s or less at 25° C.; a hydrosilylation-reaction catalyst; a silicon compound having an epoxy group and at least one group selected from the group consisting of silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms, organoxysilyl groups and silicon-bonded alkenyl groups; and a liquid acid anhydride. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a curable silicone composition which comprises a diorganopolysiloxane having at least two alkenyl groups in a molecule; a three-dimensional organopolysiloxane resin containing at least one branch-formable unit selected from tri-functional siloxane units and tetra-functional siloxane units; an organohydrogenpolysiloxane having at least two silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms in a molecule; a hydrosilylation-reaction catalyst; an organosilicon compound as an adhesion promoter; and an acid anhydride which is liquid at room temperature.
However, even in the aforementioned curable silicone compositions, in the case of curing the compositions at a relatively low temperature, sufficient adhesive properties cannot be exhibited with respect to a poor-adhesive resin such as PPS, and there is a problem of insufficient adhesive strength.
On the other hand, Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose a succinic anhydride-functional organosilicon compound as an organosilicon compound, and a method for producing the succinic anhydride-functional organosilicon compound characterized by a hydrosilylation reaction between a hydrogenalkoxysilane such as a trimethoxysilane; and a succinic anhydride having an unsaturated bond at the terminal of the molecular chain such as an allyl succinic anhydride or the like in the presence of a transition metal catalyst.
However, neither Patent Document 3 nor 4 discloses a succinic anhydride-functional organosilicon compound having a siloxane chain.
Furthermore, since the expensive transition metal catalyst and allyl succinic anhydride are used as industrial raw materials in the aforementioned method, there is a problem of an increase in the manufacturing cost of the target succinic anhydride-functional organosilicon compound. In addition, since it is generally difficult to handle a Si—H containing alkoxysilane such as trimethoxysilane, methylhydrogendimethoxysilane and the like as a raw material, it is necessary to introduce a new manufacturing facility or to improve the existing manufacturing facility. This is because the Si—H containing alkoxysilane easily disproportionates. For example, trimethoxysilane may disproportionate to form a mixture of tetrahydrogensilane and dimethoxydihydrogensilane in long term storage. Since organosilicon compounds having many Si—H bonds in one molecule generally exhibit spontaneous ignition, careful handling of such organosilicon compounds is required.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-327777    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-169386    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Sho 59-137493    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 07-126272